


Experimenting

by Emptynarration



Series: Porn stuff [8]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Degradation, Feminization, Fetish, Finger Sucking, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Fetish, Insults, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Edward finds out Author has a hand fetish.He also gets to fuck Author for the first time.





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> again perhaps a little dedicated to markipwiewer or however its spelled  
and my fave hc of author having a hand fetish

Edward enjoyed sitting with Author. Watching Author write, hands getting stained with ink. He knew they were calloused, rough skin, never taken care of. So much unlike the doctor's, who made sure to always use lotion during breaks or when coming home. He had to wash his hands so much at work, that he didn't want them to dry out. It resulted in very soft hands.

Author hummed, thinking, his right hand laying on the table and the left holding his pen, tapping it against the paper as he thought. Edward, sitting to Author's right, gently took his hand.

Hands were fascinating. So many bones, fragile little things. Edward gently moved each finger, noting how Author stopped tapping his pen. Maybe he had an idea, then. Edward continued to gently caress Author's hand, holding it in one and using the fingers of his other hand to run along each of Author's fingers. With a giggle, he pressed little kisses to the tips of Author's fingers.  
He noticed then, that Author hadn't continued writing. Looking up to his lover, he noticed that Author was watching him intently, cheeks perhaps the slightest bit of pink. Edward hummed, curious.

“Yes?”, he hummed, still holding Author's hand, and the writer licked his lips.  
“What are you doing?”, Author asked, making no move to pull his hand away from Edward.  
“Appreciating my lover.”, Edward replied and chuckled, pressing a kiss to Author's knuckles.  
“That's... nice.”, Author mumbled, and Edward tilted his head in question. Author didn't say anything more though, as he instead just went on to continue writing.  
“Do you want me to let go?”, Edward asked, and immediately Author shook his head.  
“No! I.. No, you can keep going.”, Author replied, and Edward hummed lightly. He found it interesting, though he couldn't tell why Author reacted like he did.

So, Edward continued to gently caress Author's hand, running his own fingers against the other's. Gently letting Author's fingers glide along his lips, kissing them one by one. He glanced at Author now and then, and he was more than certain that Author was blushing by now. He wondered what Author liked in particular about this.  
An idea crossing his mind, Edward smirked, and he licked up one of Author's fingers. He heard a soft gasp from Author, though the man continued to write, stubborn. Edward smirked, and he took a finger into his mouth, sucking on it. He could see Author was hard, and as strange as it was to him, he enjoyed it too.

When Edward took a second finger into his mouth, Author whimpered softly, and Edward was determined. Author clearly loved this, enjoyed it, and was turned on by it. Edward wanted to know now if he could actually get Author to get off on it too.

He sucked on the two fingers, swirling his tongue around them and playing with them inside his mouth, and Author was making soft sounds, his left hand clenching into a fist, pen forgotten on the desk.  
“Ed...”, Author whimpered softly, and Edward grinned. He sucked harder, using both hands to massage Author's hand as he sucked on his fingers, tongue playing with the digits. It clearly pleasured Author to some degree, and Edward just found it very intriguing. Author clearly had a hand fetish as it seemed, and Edward was more than happy to pleasure Author with it.

And really, who would deny the opportunity to reduce Author into a puddle of pleasured sounds?

“Ed, please..”, Author whimpered softly, and Edward chuckled. Pulling Author's fingers out of his mouth, he licked at them, so there wouldn't be too much spit clinging to them.  
“Yes darling?”, he asked with a grin, and Author glared at him. Not that it was a very threatening glare, seeing how Author was blushing and had a big hard-on.  
“Fuck you.”, Author muttered, and Edward laughed softly.  
“No, I'd rather make you come at the moment.”, Edward said, and he licked over Author's palm, making the man shudder. Edward continued to lick over Author's hand, the inner side seeing to be more sensitive than the outside. Edward didn't mind, he loved seeing Author squirm like that.

“Fuck- please, Edward, touch me..”, Author couldn't stand it much more, he was desperate, he was hard and aroused and he really wanted to just be touched. Watching Edward sucking on his fingers like that was turning him on even more, and Edward was just teasing him now!  
“Alright~”, Edward hummed, letting go of Author's hand to instead press a hand against Author's crotch, making the man gasp and buck into the touch.  
“No- properly.”, Author muttered, and Edward laughed, pressing harder, rubbing slightly.  
“I think I'm in control now, don't you?”, Edward hummed. With a smirk, he held a hand in front of Author's face.

“Suck.”, he commanded, and Author looked from Edward's fingers to his face.  
“No.”, Author replied. Edward pressed harder, rubbing along Author's length behind his pants, making Author gasp. Edward used the opportunity to push two fingers into Author's mouth.  
Author whined, but he didn't try to pull off. Instead, he obediently sucked on Edward's fingers, his eyes falling half-closed as he moaned. Fuck, Edward's fingers were so _soft_. So unlike his own.  
Edward pressed his fingers against Author's tongue, and Author bucked his hips up against Edward's hand again, making a desperate noise as he let his tongue twirl between Edward's fingers, sucking vigorously. Edward didn't much care for the sensation, but watching Author grind against his hand like a horny teenager _was_ turning him on. Seeing him suck on his fingers like his life depended on it, eyes half-lidded and moaning around the digits in his mouth.

“Good boy.”, Edward hummed, and Author whimpered. “Such a good boy for me. You'll come for me, won't you?”.  
Author was breathing heavily, moving his hands up to hold onto Edward's hand, sucking on his fingers. He took a third one in, moaning around them, and Edward chuckled. He was content with rubbing his hand over Author's crotch, seeing how desperate it made him.  
Edward pressed harder, rubbing more until Author gasped and arched off his chair and against Edward's hand, coming inside of his pants. He was blushing a deep red, but Edward was smirking.

“I think my good boy deserves a reward, don't you?”, Edward asked with a chuckle, while Author was still trying to catch his breath. Edward stood up from his chair and instead straddled Author on his chair, making the man wrap his arms around Edward.  
“Hm.. maybe not quite yet?”, Edward ground down against Author, making him whimper again. Edward wasn't usually one to dom, but Author was like putty in his hands at the moment, which gave him a thrilling sensation, being in control, holding power of Author for once.  
“Stop teasing me.”, Author muttered, but it turned into a moan when Edward harshly ground down against him. His lips were captured in a kiss, and he was panting into it, letting Edward take control of the situation. It was... weird, to say the least, to let Edward dom over him.

“I think I'm the one who gets to decide now.”, Edward hummed and chuckled, knowing how rare this moment really was. Author was always the one holding the pen, so to say, and Edward his obedient little sub. Switching it around was something Edward hadn't thought would happen. And now that it did, he wanted to take advantage of it. Even if he might not get to actually fuck Author, though he'd love to do that.  
“Seeing how much you seem to enjoy sucking, maybe you should use your mouth for that, hm?”, Edward smirked, and got off of Author's lap. Author shifted where he was sitting, wet briefs stuck to him, especially with how Edward had ground against him. But... it was hot seeing Edward like this. In control.

Edward opened his pants and hopped up onto the desk, smirking as he pulled out his dick. He was hard, because seeing Author like this, making him come in his pants? Really fucking hot.  
Author shifted, looking up at Edward. “Ed..”, he mumbled, but when Edward grabbed his hair and pulled, he gasped, eyelids fluttering.  
“Suck me off.”, Edward commanded, and Author scooted closer to the desk with his chair. He hesitated for just a moment, and Edward tugged on his hair again, a silent command.  
Author bit his lip, before he licked along Edward's cock. He was quick to take the tip into his mouth, sucking, using his tongue, twirling it around the tip and running it over it, before he started to bob his head. Back and forth, sucking as he let Edward hold onto his hair, enjoying the sharp pain it brought.

“Come on, you can do better than that, can't you?”, Edward taunted, and yanked Author further down his cock by his hair, making the other choke in surprise, before he quickly continued sucking. Edward was very much committed to doming now, and he sure as fuck hoped Author would let him for tonight. He didn't expect it to happen more often or regularly after all.  
Though perhaps to tease Author he'd use his knew found knowledge of the man's hand fetish sometimes...  
Edward hummed in pleasure as Author sucked with more vigour now, pre dribbling from his tip which Author ignored in his sucking, just dealing with it for now. When he got close though, Author tried to pull off. Edward _knew_ Author hated the taste of cum, but... well, Edward was feeling.... _something_. He knew Author would never hate him if he had some fun with him, especially since he was, so far, consenting to it all. They had a safe word if either needed to stop what was happening. And Edward knew Author wouldn't hesitate to use it if he hated what was happening.

So when Edward came, and Author tried to pull off, Edward tightened his grip on Author's hair and kept him down. It made Author choke, and he was forced to swallow Edward's cum, his hands laying onto Edward's legs. When Edward let Author pull back, he was taking gasping breaths, coughing from the vile taste.  
“What-”, Author started, but was cut off when Edward suddenly slapped him, making Author stare up at him. They definitely had never switched roles like this, but Edward was in a mood.

Author narrowed his eyes at Edward, and the doctor just smirked down at him. Giving him a chance to back out now, Author realized. Well... he supposed he could let Edward have his fun, right? Usually he forced his likes onto Edward -mostly just his extreme sadistic side, but still. If he could bring Edward to agree to having his bones broken and then repaired by Author writing it -with _so much_ aftercare after, of course!- then Author could grand Edward to have his fun too, right? And he could still back out later.  
“Fuck you.”, Author said in the end, and Edward laughed. Well, at least he knew now that Author allowed him to have some fun, experiment around a little. He had some ideas he wanted to try out.  
“Don't be like that. It's not like someone as worthless as you deserves to be fucked.”, Edward said, and it very much took Author by surprise. Was he going to seriously degrade him? Well fuck, he had no clue how that'd go. He knew Edward would never hurt him genuinely like this though, it was all just play.  
“I'm not worthless.”, Author muttered, scrunching up his nose, looking to the side. Still sitting on his chair, Edward on his desk in front of him.

“Oh? You don't seriously believe what you write is any better than some piece of shit on the road.”, Edward said and laughed lightly, gripping Author's hair and making him look up at Edward again.  
“You're lucky _I'm_ even paying attention to you. You're just a waste of space.”, Edward smirked, and Author bit his lip. “I'm a doctor, I save lifes. And you? You write silly stories no one gives a fuck about.”.  
Edward slipped off the desk, and let go of Author's hair, to instead put his hands onto the armrests of Author's chair and lean down close to him, faces mere inches apart.  
“I should just throw you out like the piece of trash you are. Instead I'm keeping you here to humour me.”.

“Come on, cat got your tongue?”, Edward flicked his tongue, shaking his head. “Fucking useless, aren't you?”.  
He pulled open Author's pants, Author just letting him, caged in Edward's arms, trapped sitting in his chair, as Edward's words _stung_. He wouldn't back out now, though. He was nothing if not stubborn.  
“Shut the fuck up. You don't know shit.”, Author scoffed, ignoring how Edward had gotten his cock out now, pulling down his pants further, making him get off the chair slightly as help.  
“Oh, don't I? I didn't know a PhD was given to just anyone.”, Edward said and rolled his eyes, shaking his head lightly. “Oh, perhaps you thought that stood for pretty huge dick, huh? Wouldn't have thought otherwise from a moron like you.”.

Edward wrapped his hand around Author's dick as he was talking, making Author take a sharp intake of breath. He was glad to be out of his sticky clothing, even if not fully, but still.  
“Look at you, with your pathetic little cock. Can you even call it that? What a waste of a man.”, Edward scoffed, moving his hand up and down, stroking Author. He knew exactly how Author liked it, and thus it was pretty easy to give him pleasure. And truthfully, Author wasn't small at all. Edward was just enjoying degrading him like this.  
“Does it even deserve to be called that? Or is clit more fitting?”, Edward chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the head, smearing some pre-cum over it. Of course his stroking would arouse Author, even if his words weren't. Edward, on the other hand, was definitely hard from this.  
“Mh, sounds good, doesn't it?”, Edward chuckled, tugging lightly on Author's cock, making Author gasp softly. Edward let go, and instead pulled Author to his feet, just to turn them both around so he could shove Author over the desk, making him bend over.

“Perhaps you're just a stupid girl. Needing to be taught her place.”, Edward said, grabbing Author's pants and pulling them down finally. His shirt was getting pushed up, to expose Author's back, get him as bare as Edward could without having to move him more. And also giving Author more opportunities to stop this.  
“Tell me you're a stupid girl.”, Edward said, his hands running over Author's back and down to his ass. He's never gotten to fuck Author. He wondered if he would let him.  
“I'm not.”, Author grumbled, crying out when Edward suddenly slapped his ass, lurching forward slightly on the desk, hands curling into fists.  
“Of course, you're far too stupid to admit it. I'll just beat the words out of you, violence is always understood, right?”, Edward laughed lightly, and he continued to hit Author's ass. Reeling his hand back, slapping it hard enough to make even Author's cheeks jiggle slightly. Edward loved seeing it, how quickly Author's ass turned red.  
“Feel free to tell me any time, stupid cunt.”, Edward said, before he was hitting Author again.

It took a good while, Author being his usual stubborn self, but he wasn't just gasping anymore at the hits, but giving sobs at each hit. His ass red and hurting, and probably going to bruise slightly.  
“I- I'm a stu-pid girl.”, Author said, taking deep breaths when he finally was relieved of the hitting. Edward rubbed over Author's ass gently instead, listening to him.  
“What was that?”, Edward asked with a smirk, and Author had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Edward lightly tapped Author's ass, threatening to hit him again, which was enough to spur Author into speaking.  
“I'm a stupid fucking girl.”, he repeated, louder, and Edward chuckled, satisfied.  
“That's right. You're my idiot girl, and I feel like you need to be put in your place. You've been no good so far after all, and I highly doubt you'll get any better at any shit you attempt.”, Edward said, and he pulled open a drawer on Author's desk. They had sex here a lot, so there was lube and condoms here.

“But-”  
“Nu-uh. I know what's best. You're head is filled with hot air and nothing else useful.”, Edward huffed, lightly hitting Author's ass again. Edward grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers, running them over Author's ass. He gave him another chance to stop this now, because he wasn't sure how Author would like getting fucked. Author stayed quiet, thinking, before shifting slightly and giving a nod.  
Edward smirked, and he pushed a single finger inside of Author. “I'll make sure my dumb pretty girl learns her place.”, he chuckled, letting Author get used to a finger inside of him, before he started to move it. Get Author acquainted with it.

Edward gave Author a lot of time to get used to it, before he added a second finger. Slowly scissoring Author open, he was making soft sounds. He didn't seem to absolutely hate it, and Edward was turned on just thinking about getting to fuck Author. He's never gotten to, especially since Author had always seemed so against it. But they were trying out things, and as long as Author didn't tell him to stop, he wouldn't. Not as long as he was still enjoying himself.  
“You're pussy is so wet already. Getting turned on just from prep.”, Edward chuckled, very much taking note of Author getting hard. Of course, it was a bodily reaction to what Edward was doing, but still. It was fun taunting Author with it regardless.  
“Edward..”, Author muttered, in a tone he probably meant to be annoyed or angry or grumpy, but just sounded like Author was pushing down pleasure he was feeling.  
“No talking. Only smart girls get to talk.”, Edward said, and thrust his fingers into Author, making him give a startled moan. It was an entirely new sensation to him, and he wasn't entirely sure if he liked it, though he didn't hate it either. Perhaps because it was Edward, and Edward was having so much obvious fun with it.

Author huffed, but a gasp left him when Edward thrust his fingers again, and he kept doing so, setting a good pace and continuing to prep Author some more. Adding a third finger, Author whimpered softly, feeling the stretch of it. He's never done this before, and even though Edward was being an asshole to him, he was also still trying to make it good for him.  
“There we go. Such a pretty little girl for me, aren't you? Your cunts ready for me now, don't you think? Wet and open.”, Edward hummed, stretching his fingers apart wide, before slowly pulling them out, seeing Author shudder at it.  
Edward did use some more lube, because it can never be wet enough, and picked a condom to roll over his cock, excited. He leaned over Author, his cock rubbing over Author's ass, and Edward pressed a kiss to Author's neck.  
“My pretty, dumb little girl.”, he murmured into Author's ear, making him blush and shudder slightly. The thought of actually doing this was... Author didn't want to admit it, but it was a little scary.

“Are you ready?”, Edward asked softly, pressing a kiss behind Author's temple. Another chance to back out, make sure Author was okay and comfortable with what was happening still.  
Author took a deep breath, before nodding slightly. “Yeah.”, he mumbled. He'd be fine, he'd tell Edward if he couldn't take it and needed it to stop.

Edward leaned back again then, pressing kisses down along Author's back as he went, smiling softly. He was loving this, and he was glad Author wasn't hating it either.  
He gently nudged the tip of his dick against Author's hole then, humming lightly. Fuck he was so looking forward to it. Since he's been together with Author, he hadn't gotten to fuck anyone. Of course not, Edward was perfectly happy with their relationship, and didn't seek out others for silly things like getting to fuck. He was happy being fucked. That didn't mean he didn't look forward to it though.  
Edward slowly started to push in then, knowing since Author had never experienced this, he had to go _super_ slow. He didn't mind, feeling the heat and tightness of Author's ass  
“Oh fuck...”, Author muttered, feeling the stretch, the burn, and he was incredibly glad Edward was taking his time with this. It hurt, but it wasn't so much that he couldn't take it.  
“You're so tight, baby girl. Fuck it feels so good. Your cunt feels so good around my cock.”, Edward muttered, his hands caressing Author's hips as he pushed into him. And he wasn't exaggerating, Author felt _amazing_ around his dick.

Edward settled fully after one or two minutes, up to the hilt inside of Author, and oh god it felt so good. He would probably come _really_ quickly, because this feeling was far too good on him. He couldn't imagine he would last long.  
“How is it? How does my girl feel having her pussy filled with a cock for the first time?”, Edward asked, having troubles to just stay still. He just wanted to fuck Author now, thrust into him without a care like Author usually did with him.  
“It... feels. I feel full?”, Author muttered. “It's not... terrible.”, he murmured. He wasn't going to back out of it, if only because he really didn't hate it. Probably not something he'd do a lot, if ever, but still.  
“That's good. A girl as dumb as you should only understand pleasure, and nothing more.”, Edward chuckled, and after another minute or two of letting Author get used to the stretch and the feeling, he began to slowly move.

Author left a shuddery breath as Edward began to move, his arms crossing beneath his head now to try and enjoy it. Not that he had to try hard, because it felt really good in its own sort of way.  
“You can go faster.”, Author muttered after a bit, and Edward was more than glad about it. The doctor didn't hesitate to start thrusting into Author, and he may not be as fast or hard, but to Author it was enough to blow his mind.  
Author was pretty quick to dissolve into moans and gasps as Edward fucked him, and Edward was gripping tightly onto Author's hips, grunting and harshly breathing as he did. It felt good, it felt so _fucking_ good, and it was so hot to see Author like this, watch his cock disappear into Author.

Author cried out when Edward hit his prostate, clenching tightly around Edward's cock, and he was moaning louder as Edward fucked him without a care, hitting his prostate so much.  
Edward had never heard Author moan so much or so _loud_, and fuck if that wasn't the absolute hottest thing. It was no surprise that Edward came then, moaning lowly as he continued thrusting into Author more lightly and shallower, while Author whimpered softly. Even with him wearing a condom, Author could feel Edward coming.

“Ed.. please..”, Author whimpered softly, and Edward laughed lightly.  
“Oh, you want me to make you come too? What a silly girl. You should be honored that I even fucked you in the first place. You're no good for anything else anyways.”, Edward hummed with a smirk. He used the time they talked to overcome his sensitivity -he was used to getting overstimulated.  
“Please..”, Author begged, clenching around Edward, whimpering softly. Fuck it felt better than he expected, and he just wanted to come. He knew Edward wasn't going to touch his cock at all, and it made him all the more desperate.  
“Will my girl beg some more? For the only thing she needs, to get her cunt filled with cum over and over.”, Edward hummed, chuckling, seeing Author's face beet-red. It was so arousing, and it was no wonder he was still hard.  
“Please, please fuck me... please make me come.”, Author begged, properly, no matter how humiliating it was. He wanted to come, he wanted Edward to fuck him until he came.

Edward laughed lightly, squeezing Author's hips. “Alright. I'll fuck you good.”.  
He easily started thrusting again, and this time he went _hard_. Slamming into Author, making him cry out at the first thrust, lurching forward over his desk, and he was moaning loudly with each thrust, clenching around Edward. It felt good, and since he wasn't used to being fucked and getting pleasure from his prostate, it'd take longer for him to actually come.  
Edward moved a hand from where he was gripping Author's hips to instead grabbing his hair, yanking his head back. It made Author choke on a moan, his mouth open as he got fucked into oblivion.

“You're such a good bitch, aren't you? All you're good for is getting fucked, moaning prettily for me. Letting me fill your cunt as much as I want.”, Edward muttered, voice a low. Author couldn't even form words at the moment anymore as Edward fucked him, his head empty from thoughts as he was instead just focused on pleasure, on the feeling of Edward's cock inside of him, slamming into him over and over, on the pull on his hair, keeping his head pulled up and away from the desk and being uncomfortable, painful, and making his cock drip more pre-cum.  
Even whatever Edward said didn't bother him in the slightest, he loved hearing Edward being possessive, loving him, wanting him. He's never been one to really enjoy being called an object, but... well, perhaps the thought of being a treasure was nice. At least currently it was, and it called for a second time they'd do this. And actually talk about it first.

Author was sobbing in pleasure as Edward nailed him, thrusting straight against his prostate over and over, and there may be a tear or two on Author's face from the pleasure he felt, getting fucked so hard like this.  
Edward was grunting with the effort it took to pound into Author like this, as well as keeping up the pace and hardness. He was approaching another orgasm slowly, and he wanted to dare say he hoped Author came before him. Show him the sweet pain of overstimulation fucking him straight through his orgasm.

And then Author did come, choking on his breath, Edward pulling even stronger on his hair, enough to make Author brace his arms against the desk or else Edward would either lift his chest off the desk or pull his hair out. It felt amazing, and his cum was hitting the bottom of his desk, and he didn't care.  
He sobbed out when Edward just kept _fucking him_, still as hard, still as fast, even as Author tightened around Edward with twitches, barely able to breathe as he was quickly overstimulated.  
Author was sobbing, tears definitely dripping from his red cheeks now, and Edward was smirking with his grunts.  
“Doesn't it feel good? To be fucked right through your orgasm, blowing your mind out, _fucking_ it out of your stupid little head.”, Edward muttered, voice dark and carrying through his huffs of breaths. Thanks to Author's orgasm he was also getting closer, the amazing feeling of the man tightening around him like that was far too good to pass up on.

Edward suddenly let go of Author's hair, and Author cried out when his upper body fell back down on the desk, and he was just scraped over it with each thrust, feeling the edge dig into his hips, his cock dripping still. He couldn't grasp a single thought, only feelings, as Edward kept fucking him.

Until Edward finally came again, thrusts slowing and not as hard as he rode out his orgasm, groaning. He wished he could've came inside of Author without a condom, but he was rather certain Author wouldn't have liked that. Maybe another time, if they did this again, and he could actually ask about it. Better safe than sorry for something so experimental.  
Edward came to a slow stop then, panting heavily, looking down at Author. Shirt such a mess now, his skin glistening with sweat, and it was the most amazing sight. He wished he could take a picture, but alas, he could not.

He gave them both a little break, before slowly pulling out. Quick to pull off the condom, tie it and throw it away. He carefully and gently pulled Author off the desk then, glad for once Author was so light -even though he usually only ever scolded him for not eating enough and not weighing enough.  
“Hey there.”, Edward murmured, sitting down with Author in is lap. He pressed soft kisses to Author's cheek, and temple, and neck.  
“You did so good. Thank you. It was really good. I love you.”, Edward mumbled soft reassurances to Author, letting his boyfriend lean against him, tired and a little overwhelmed perhaps. Edward didn't mind, and he would make sure that Author was alright.  
“Let's go clean up, hm? And then we can cuddle up in bed and rest.”, Edward muttered softly, and he carefully stood up, holding Author against himself. Carrying him was still quite the feat, but Edward managed.

Aftercare was always very big for them, and Edward would pamper Author as much as Author usually pampered him after these things.


End file.
